


Birth of a Rebel

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Diary/Journal, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: They started testing their weapons on the abandoned mines today.





	Birth of a Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to write "diary."

They started testing their weapons on the abandoned mines today. At least, they claimed the mines were abandoned. The fact that our people scrabble through the scrap heaps to find any overlooked trace of ore is apparently our own problem. We should have vacated the mines as ordered, I was told. Then I was given a bloody lip from a stun baton for my trouble.

They bled our planet of all its ore, carting it off in giant ships that always return empty, hungry for more. Those who become too old or injured to work are thrown from the mines, heedless of the hungry mouths that depends on their income. So they hunt through the abandoned tunnels and quarries for any leftover ore to feed their family. Until they are killed, like useless tunnel ants.

The elders won't do anything - too afraid of the First Order to fight - so it will be up to us. Rose is too young, still, but my friends are just as upset as I am. We have heard whispers of a rebellion in the inner planets. The first chance I get, I'll jump on a ship crew and get out of here, find those rebels, and get revenge for our people.

000

I had to bring Rose with me, despite her age. There is nothing left for her on Hays Minor. If I left her behind, she'd just disappear in the night like the other children. I don't know why the First Order is taking them, but the reason can't be good.

So Rose and I and a dozen of my friends have set out on this transport to Bastatha, and from there, who knows? But I am determined to find the rebellion and join them. Somehow.

000

I have been promoted to gunner on a bomber in the Cobalt Squadron. The Hammer is piloted by Finch Dallow, who was very impressed with my training sims, and said he snapped me up before Darris could. We are all lead by Commander Poe, who is a hero of the rebellion.

Rose will stay behind, safe on the bigger ships. She has been training as a mechanic, which will be good, safe work for her. This is the first time I will be leaving her, on a different ship, but I will see her often when we come back to dock. She does not like to be left behind, but I cannot risk her on a bomber just yet. I cannot lose her too.

Flying in the bombers is very important work, and Cobalt Squadron is the best. We will show the First Order the might of the rebellion, and I will strike a blow against those who destroyed our home.


End file.
